


Killjoys

by Yuu_Kanda



Series: Book of Lairs [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Buongiorno, comandante Kanda. – disse una voce dal suono vagamente metallico attraverso l'interfono.<br/>Il giovane s'alzò dal letto con movimenti felini e iniziò a vestirsi, raccogliendo i lunghi capelli in una coda bassa e lanciando uno sguardo truce verso il pianeta.<br/>– Siamo già a destinazione? – esclamò, chiaramente irritato, un lieve accenno d'incredulità nella voce. – Ti avevo chiesto di svegliarmi prima di lasciare l'iperspazio!<br/>– Non ho incontrato problemi. L'ho ritenuto non necessario.<br/>Kanda roteò gli occhi, al colmo della frustrazione; il computer della sua nave stellare che gli disubbidiva!<br/>[LaviYuu]<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killjoys

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ****  
>  Questa storia è pubblicata per il LAVIYUU Festival!   
>    
>  Benvenuti al **_LaviYu Festival_** , evento giunto alla sua ottava edizione!
> 
>   
> (Sì, non ho saputo resistere, anche se ormai non c'è più nessuno a parte me a festeggiare... ma non mi era mai capitato di avere così tante storie brevi qualificanti per il periodo, per cui, indulgo.)  
> Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.  
> 
> 
> Quest'anno l'evento non ha un programma, complice la morte totale del fandom e l'abbandono di massa che ne è seguito. Chiunque volesse partecipare, semplicemente citi l'evento sul suo lavoro (sia esso una fanart, una foto oppure una fanfiction) per omaggiare la nostra coppia preferita.  
> 
> 
>   
>   
>   
> Questa storia è stata scritta secondo le richieste del contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP.
> 
> Il contest prevedeva la creazione di un libro di fiabe (porno) rielaborate; le trovate raccolte in una 'serie' con il titolo di “Book of Lairs”.  
> Le vicende che seguono sono ispirate a 'Robin Hood'.

 

 

**Killjoys**

Un leggero ma costante ronzio invase la stanza, lentamente, crebbe fino a riempirla e infine riuscì a insinuarsi nelle orecchie della persona addormentata nel letto al centro di essa. Le lenzuola vermiglie si mossero e si udì un'esclamazione sommessa di disappunto provenire da qualche parte fra le loro pieghe e la chioma corvina sparsa sul cuscino. Un braccio nudo emerse per schermare il viso del suo proprietario dalla luce improvvisa che filtrava attraverso l'enorme vetrata di fronte al letto. Un'imprecazione aspra ruppe il silenzio.

– Dannazione! Hevlaska, perché diavolo la paratia è alzata?

Il giovane si portò a sedere, schermandosi gli occhi con entrambe le mani. Osservò lo spazio oltre la vetrata, notando che non solo erano usciti dall'iperspazio, la nave era ferma in orbita attorno a un pianeta!

– Buongiorno, comandante Kanda. – disse una voce dal suono vagamente metallico attraverso l'interfono.

Il giovane s'alzò dal letto con movimenti felini e iniziò a vestirsi, raccogliendo i lunghi capelli in una coda bassa e lanciando uno sguardo truce verso il pianeta.

– Siamo già a destinazione? – esclamò, chiaramente irritato, un lieve accenno d'incredulità nella voce. – Ti avevo chiesto di svegliarmi prima di lasciare l'iperspazio!

– Non ho incontrato problemi. L'ho ritenuto non necessario.

Kanda roteò gli occhi, al colmo della frustrazione; il computer della _sua_ nave stellare che gli disubbidiva! Da quando alla base operativa avevano installato quella maledetta nuova routine comportamentale, gli sembrava di viaggiare con una madre apprensiva. Si portò una mano al viso, massaggiandosi le tempie.

– Hevlaska – disse, cercando di mantenere il controllo di sé. Un computer era pur sempre una macchina, gridare non l'avrebbe aiutato – dove siamo adesso?

– In orbita attorno a una delle lune di Sherwood. Il rendez–vous con l'Innocence è previsto fra tre ore e sedici minuti.

Sherwood? Era quello il nome citato nel fascicolo della missione? Avrebbe giurato di non averlo mai sentito prima. Al diavolo, non aveva alcuna importanza.

– Lenalee si è già messa in contatto? – chiese, allacciando cintura e fondina ai pantaloni.

La tuta che indossava era di un materiale a metà fra gomma sintetica e pelle, completamente modellata sul suo corpo e progettata per proteggerlo fuori e dentro la nave.

– Affermativo, comandante – rispose il computer – il suo messaggio è pronto per essere ascoltato.

– Bene. – Kanda detestava aspettare e coordinare più persone per la stessa missione era una grossa perdita di tempo. Preferiva agire da solo, ma con Lenalee non poteva rifiutarsi.

Infilò la pistola nella fondina, raccolse i guanti e si diresse verso la plancia.

 

Il bar della stazione spaziale era rumoroso e squallido, Kanda non vedeva l'ora di andarsene da lì.

– Puntuale come mi aspettavo – disse una voce alle sue spalle – sei Yuu, giusto?

– Kanda – corresse lui – non sei nella posizione di usare il mio nome, pivello.

– Oh – commentò il nuovo arrivato, una vistosa chioma rossa, corta e ribelle e occhi di un verde molto intenso – ma è un bellissimo nome.

– Chiudi il becco. - fu la risposta lapidaria che ottenne.

– D'accordo, d'accordo. Lavi – si presentò il giovane – mi manda Lenalee.

Kanda sbuffò, contrariato. Ci avrebbe scommesso che la ragazza l'avrebbe fregato, alla fine.

– Molto bene, Lavi – sibilò – che ruolo hai in questa faccenda?

Lavi rise, ostentando un'aria imbarazzata, cosa che gli dava ancor più sui nervi.

– Lenalee non ti ha detto niente? – chiese, perplesso. Al suo cenno di diniego, gli sedette accanto e ordinò da bere. – Io sono la tua guida.

– Fantastico. – commentò Kanda a quella notizia, ma Lavi finse di non aver udito.

– Dobbiamo scovare un tale che dà noia alla miniera di un altro con molti soldi – continuò – pare che ci siano due fazioni in lotta che creano problemi al nostro cliente...

– Questo lo so già. – interruppe subito Kanda; odiava terribilmente le conversazioni lunghe e inutili e un ulteriore briefing sulla missione rientrava fra queste. - Dimmi piuttosto perché Lenalee non è qui e, soprattutto perché dovrei aver bisogno di _te_ come guida.

– Oh. C'è stato un incidente inaspettato sul pianeta – spiegò Lavi – e Lenalee ha dovuto decidere subito cosa fare. Lei e il suo partner si occuperanno dei lavoratori ribelli che vogliono far saltare la miniera, noi incontreremo il sedicente direttore che li opprime e io conosco il suo palazzo come le mie tasche. Il nostro scopo è salvare una persona molto cara al nostro cliente, che è tenuta prigioniera lì.

 _Come le sue tasche. Tsk._ Kanda si alzò appena il giovane ebbe finito di parlare, probabilmente un po' prima, sempre più di cattivo umore.

– Conosco l'obiettivo. – disse in tono gelido. – Muoviti. Prima finiamo, prima mi libero di te.

– Oh – esclamò Lavi – sempre così rude con i tuoi partner?

– Tu non sei il mio partner. Io lavoro da solo. – precisò Kanda.

 

 Erano fermi schiena a schiena da un tempo interminabile, di fronte al palazzo di questo fantomatico direttore della miniera e nessuno si era presentato ad accoglierli.

Kanda si sentiva estremamente ridicolo bardato come uno spadaccino del medioevo, con tanto di spadona bastarda in mano e fodero appeso alla cintura. Spostò il peso da una gamba all'altra, facendo perno sulla spada, che teneva puntata contro il pavimento.

– Il fatto che mi piacciano le armi da taglio non giustifica questa pagliacciata. – disse con irritazione.

Lavi rise sommessamente, indietreggiando fin quasi a far toccare le loro schiene. Indossava un ampio mantello e come arma aveva un arco, ma non lo teneva a tracolla. L'aveva in spalla al contrario e lo stringeva a sé, le braccia conserte per impedire che gli scivolasse lungo il braccio. La faretra, contrariamente a come un arciere l'indosserebbe di solito, era agganciata alla cintura e gli pendeva dietro il sedere, incrociando il fodero di Kanda.

– Questa società è medievale – rispose alle recriminazioni di lui – e tiene al protocollo del reggente che governa il pianeta. Ci tocca, ma sarà per poco.

Entrambi continuavano a scrutare con sospetto dinanzi a sé.

– Pochissimo – replicò Kanda – perché se nessuno si presenta, io entro.

– Giù! – gridò Lavi all'improvviso e una freccia si piantò nella pietra della facciata. – Ripariamoci dentro, i ribelli attaccano!

Kanda si rese conto che, probabilmente, la residenza del direttore era già caduta ancora prima del loro arrivo e, se era così...

– Lenalee potrebbe essere prigioniera! – esclamò e subito imprecò fra sé per la leggerezza con cui la ragazza conduceva le missioni.

– Vado a cercarla – disse Lavi, strisciando dentro un corridoio – tu cerca di barricare la porta.

Kanda non fece in tempo a insultarlo per l'idea balzana appena partorita, che una pioggia di frecce lo costrinse a indietreggiare per farsi scudo di una delle grosse ante.

– Dannatissimo idiota – borbottò fra sé – si farà ammazzare e comprometterà la fottuta missione.

 

 Una volta dentro, Lavi si alzò in piedi, guardandosi intorno, come se sapesse già cosa cercare o _chi_.

– Lenalee, finalmente – disse, scorgendo la ragazza in compagnia del partner – Yuu ha dei dubbi su di me, dobbiamo fare in fretta.

– Kanda sospetta sempre di tutto e di tutti – lo rassicurò, battendogli una spalla – è più probabile che pensi tu sia completamente idiota, fidati.

Lavi sollevò un sopracciglio.

– Grazie del complimento. – rispose. – Hai la prigioniera?

– Certamente – disse lei, tirando avanti qualcosa di molto simile a un manichino vestito – è tutta tua.

– Che diamine... – esclamò il giovane, preso alla sprovvista.

– Androide disattivato – spiegò Lenalee – il nostro cliente ci tiene particolarmente, è un modello nuovo; ed è anche il computer che controlla la miniera. Se vuoi entrare nelle grazie di Kanda ti conviene sbrigarti, fra poco arriva il capo dei ribelli per il gran finale.

Il giovanotto accanto a lei, bizzarri capelli bianchi e un segno altrettanto strambo su una guancia, scosse la testa con disapprovazione. Lavi le rivolse un'occhiata in tralice.

– Per caso questa missione è tutta una farsa? – chiese.

– Allen – si presentò il giovane – e, no, non lo è. Semplicemente, Lenalee è una manipolatrice e ha aizzato entrambe le parti per farle massacrare a vicenda, mentre noi agivamo indisturbati. Ahi!

Allen ricevette una gomitata ben piazzata a opera di detta manipolatrice e si piegò in due dal dolore.

– Oh – commentò Lavi – davvero? Il mio nome è Lavi, comunque. – aggiunse, tendendo la mano al giovane albino per aiutarlo a raddrizzarsi. – Quindi, io sono solo un diversivo per tenere occupato Kanda... – Lenalee sorrise, l'aria furba, facendogli cenno di sbrigarsi, che già si udivano rumori di scaramucce provenire da fuori. – Allora vado, non voglio perdermi Yuu che combatte.

– Kanda ti ucciderà, quando capirà quel che hai orchestrato. – disse Allen alla ragazza, appena Lavi fu fuori portata.

– Staremo a vedere. – rispose lei, strizzandogli l'occhio. – È tempo che andiamo anche noi.

Allen sospirò e la seguì.

 

L'attacco al palazzo era davvero strano, pareva quasi che non mirassero nemmeno a lui, ma che ci fossero altri combattenti.

Kanda si sporse oltre la porta e vide divampare numerosi fuochi nella foresta attorno alla costruzione, più o meno dove gli era stato detto si accampassero i lavoratori ribelli. Lentamente, uscì dal nascondiglio, riparandosi dietro una delle colonne all'ingresso del giardino.

Le parti in lotta erano chiaramente visibili da lì, con gli uomini del direttore che duellavano senza risparmiarsi.

– Capo, sono tutti impegnati, possiamo entrare a riprendere Marion. – disse all'improvviso una voce, molto più vicina di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

Colpì il proprietario della voce e si parò davanti al compare, un uomo più o meno della sua corporatura.

– Guarda guarda cosa abbiamo qui – disse questi – un intruso non previsto dal piano. La ragazza ci ha mentito, a quanto pare.

La ragazza... Lenalee, che, come sempre, cercava di plagiare le parti in causa a vantaggio della missione e si cacciava nei guai.

– Dov'è lei – chiese, brandendo la spada – che ne hai fatto?

L'uomo scoppiò a ridere.

– Io? – disse – Cosa le farò, piuttosto, non appena la scovo.

Nel proferire quella minaccia mostrò la scure che usava come arma e si scagliò su di lui. Kanda schivò, ruotò su sé stesso e colpì violentemente l'avversario. Con talmente tanta forza che questi si schiantò sulla colonna dell'ingresso e il cappuccio sulla sua testa scivolò giù, dopo che la maschera che portava si fu spezzata.

Nel vederlo in volto, Kanda sgranò gli occhi ed esitò: Lavi? Fu sufficiente perché l'uomo allungasse la mano per raccogliere l'arma e cercasse di decapitarlo.

– Yuu! – udì urlare prima che l'avversario potesse portare il colpo.

Una figura in corsa saltò addosso all'uomo facendolo cadere all'indietro, seguita da un fantoccio, che ricadde a terra con un rumore sordo di metallo.

Kanda si rialzò, ansimando, e girò attorno ai due contendenti, cercando di distinguere quale fosse il 'suo' Lavi, visto che indossavano palandrane identiche. Finché uno dei due non prese a pugni in faccia l'altro, strappandogli di dosso il mantello.

– Sei una seccatura immensa, fratello – disse quello a terra – ero certo che fosse stata la tua testaccia rossa a tradirci!

– Fratellastro – precisò Lavi – e ti avevo avvertito che mi sarei trovato un lavoro tutto mio. Ti lascio alla tua guerra.

Si alzò di scatto, afferrò il fantoccio per le dita e poi si aggrappò a Kanda, premendo un qualcosa sulla sua cintura. Prima che l'uomo a terra potesse protestare, erano spariti.

 

– Come diavolo sapevi in che modo attivare il dispositivo di sicurezza per tornare alla nave? – ruggì Kanda una volta materializzati a bordo, sbattendolo contro la paratia.

– Lenalee – boccheggiò Lavi – me l'ha spiegato lei come fare, se le cose si fossero messe male.

– Non erano affatto messe male, stavamo per aver ragione del capo dei ribelli! – ringhiò Kanda, serrando la presa sul collo del giovane.

– Ecco – si giustificò questo con voce soffocata – è pur sempre mio fratello e mio nonno lo rivoleva tutto intero... lo punirà lui. L'importante era riprendere il controllo della miniera e l'androide ce l'abbiamo, no? – deglutì a fatica, abbozzando un sorriso nervoso.

 _L'androide._ Certo. Kanda gettò un'occhiata al corpo riverso appena fuori dalla piattaforma del teletrasporto, poi tornò a dedicare completa attenzione alla sua nuova preda.

– In questo caso – disse in tono minaccioso, un ghigno scaltro sul viso – sei mio prigioniero fintanto che non avrò ricevuto la mia parte della taglia.

Lavi si ritrovò premuto sul pavimento di metallo con Kanda su di lui che ne reclamava le labbra, assai confuso sul come dalle minacce si fosse passati a quello. In un attimo, il bacio si fece talmente focoso che temette di soffocare, fra il corpo di Kanda che lo schiacciava a terra e la lingua di lui che gli esplorava la bocca. Appena libero di riprendere fiato, ricambiò il favore invertendo i ruoli e infilando la sua, di lingua, in gola al supposto carceriere.

– Comandante, per cortesia... – giunse all'improvviso la voce metallica del computer di bordo.

– Fa' silenzio, Hevlaska, e abbassa le luci in camera. – replicò Kanda, rialzandosi e trascinando l'ostaggio fin troppo compiacente fino al letto.

Pochi minuti dopo erano entrambi nudi, molto impegnati in varie pratiche sessuali piuttosto audaci.

 

Due figure si materializzarono sulla piattaforma di teletrasporto. La prima raccolse l'androide da terra, scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione ai suoni che si sentivano echeggiare per la nave. La seconda ridacchiò e distese la mano, come se volesse dei soldi.

– Da quanto vanno avanti, Hevlaska? – chiese.

– Appena dopo essere saliti a bordo. – rispose il computer. – Lenalee, dovresti desistere nel cercare un compagno al comandante.

– Adesso che l'ho trovato – ribatté lei con un sorriso – senza dubbio.

Un gemito più forte degli altri costrinse Allen a tapparsi le orecchie.

– Dannazione, voi due, volete smetterla? – gridò, sperando che la vergogna portasse Kanda in sala comando, facendo cessare quegli imbarazzanti lamenti.

Un Kanda estremamente irritato comparve qualche minuto più tardi sul ponte, seguito da un Lavi molto sorridente.

– Lenalee – esordì in tono risentito – assumo che sia tutta opera tua. C'era qualcosa di autentico in questa missione?

La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un risolino, scambiando sguardi d'intesa con tutti gli altri presenti.

– Era tutto autentico – rispose – pianificato, ma autentico. Ho solo promesso a Lavi che sarebbe diventato il tuo partner se ci avesse aiutati.

– Partner? – tuonò Kanda, e Lenalee assunse una finta aria imbronciata.

– Cacciatore di taglie – si affrettò a precisare – un Killjoy come noi. Per l'altro tipo di partnership, hai fatto tutto da solo.

Lavi rise a sua volta, prendendosi una gomitata fra le costole come ricompensa.

– Non sarò mai il suo partner – dichiarò Kanda, incrociando le braccia.

– Lo sei già, Yuu – obiettò Lavi, facendogli scivolare una mano dietro la schiena fin nei pantaloni.

Lenalee tese di nuovo la mano e questa volta Allen vi posò sopra dei crediti stellari.

– Tu – sibilò Kanda, cercando di mantenere stabile la voce e soprattutto di avere un contegno – tu avevi scommesso che sarei andato a letto con lui!

– Oh, molto di più – gorgheggiò Lenalee, strizzando loro l'occhio – congratulazioni ragazzi! – esclamò, fuggendo subito dopo verso il teletrasporto.

Kanda però non intendeva inseguire né lei, né quel seccatore di Allen, era troppo impegnato con la mano di Lavi nei pantaloni.

– Riprendiamo da dove ci hanno interrotto, _partner_? – sussurrò il giovane al suo orecchio.

Dopotutto non sarebbe stato così male averne uno, si disse Kanda, offrendo le labbra perché il suddetto partner le baciasse.


End file.
